Broken Promises
by BellaMarieCullen411
Summary: kagome and inuyasha made a promise when they were little , but what happens when one of the breaks that promise...?
1. broken promises

It was the 1rst day of kindergarden , I was sitting in a pink chair while the other kids were playing in all the class .

I felt like I didn't fill in, but then a boy came and talked to me , he was like 3 inches taller than me , he had white hair and he was using a red cap that matched his outfit .

-Hi , im Inuyasha , why are you here alone? Your too pretty to be alone

When I heard his words he smiled

-thank you im kagome

-kagome you wanna play?

A smiled and said yes….he grabbed my hand and we went to play………

4 YEARS LATER…..

-what do you mean your moving?!?!-I said screaming

-im sorry , im sad too but whe have to move , I promise you ill be back in a couple of years

-are you sure…?-I said almost crying , he was best friend in the whole world it was hard thinking that he was going to move out .

-don't cry – inuyasha said – we are going to see again , can I ask you something?

-you already did – said with a smile , he smiled too – but go ahead

-can you be my first kiss… it doesn't has to be now , I mean when I come back.

I was really surprised I never thought of my first kiss , I mean im 7 years old why would i…?

-yes..-I said – your going to be my first kiss too- I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

-Im going to miss you – inuyasha looked hurt , I knew he didn't whant to go , but it wasn't up to him……

whe sat on the couch to watch a movie… our last movie together for a couple of years……after an hour we felt asleep….

* * *

**i know its short but**

**Tell me what you think**

**10 reviews for next episode**


	2. 8 years later

Abby-me-: Hi!!!! How are you I know I said that I wanted 10 reviews for this episode but I could wait !! ^.^

Inu: yeas because you are an impatient, and can not wait for nothing

Abby: - (~_)~ - what did you say?!!?!?

Inu: no , nothing!!

Abby: hum…you better……

Inu: im not afraid of you…

Abby: really? , are you sure

Inu: of course im not afraid of gir….

Abby: - interrupts him- KAGOME!!!!

Kag: yes abby?

Abby: can you do me the honor? –says it with a big naghty smile on the face-

Kag: of course- same smile- SIT BOY!

inu eats dirt-

Abby: ok with the stor…

Kag: your forgeting something…

Abby: oh yeah , I don't own any of the character , they belong to rumiko takahashi!

* * *

"talk" talk

- their thoughts-

(my thoughts)

_Flash back_

_*_actions*

*** 8 years later * **

The sun has just came out and came throught the window of the room

It was 8 o'clock she was going for her Saturday morning walk , everything was the same , she saw a moving truck while walking but she didn't put mind on it , she was thinking about the dance , that was coming soon , she wanted Hojo the most popular guy at school ( but not for long :3 ) to ask her to the dance….. to bad he had a girl friend….. ( -.- im sorry )

" higurashi!!!" she heard from a distance and she stoped

"hey kouga , what are you doing ?"

"excersesing" \m/ (_) \m/ ( . yeah right….) "what about you?"

Kouga the guy that was in love with kagome sinse the 3rd grade when inuyasha left , he was suite and kind , but it was not kagomes type… she liked the bad boy's ( OMG ME TOO!! Haha jk )

"im um…walking…"

" that's cool , so umm….. you want to go for an ice cream?"

"kouga… its 8 am nothing is open at this time and btw im not hungry , but that would be nice another time… "

"oh ok…. Umm , see you later?"

"yeah…."

Kagome went home and took a bath eat breakfast and all the stuff she was used to do Saturdays , ( wow that's boring… she has no life lol ) she went outside to look for the cat that nobody knew where it was ( as usual ) and she saw the truck she saw in the morning in the house next door , she aproached and asked a man :

"excuse me is someone moving here?"

"no were just bringing stuff be cause we whant to ¬.¬ of course someone is moving here"

( I hate sarcasm ¬.¬ , I got my eyes on you man)

"you didn't had to be mean…… do you know who's moving?"

"the Taisho family "

"taisho sounds familiar but I don't really remember were I heard about it…"

"yeah…yeah…now leave kid.."

(Appearently Kagome didn't remember who the taisho's were

but im pretty sure you know who they are ^▽^ )

"we'll I guess they are some one I heard about at school…."

Kagome went….. ("HOLD IT THERE! We already heard a lot about kagome , but what about me im the main character here!!" "¬.¬ inuyasha.." "yeah ?" "shut up!!!!" "but I want to be on here too you know?!" " ¬.¬ uggh , fine" "yay!! *dances like a little girl*"

---------------------------------------- with Inuyasha-------------------------------------------

("you forgot out dear and loved" "don't push it!" "k sorry"

With Inu…………….

"moving?!?! Im not moving! , I have a life here a girlfriend , really HOT! Girlfriend , you can't say , were moving tomorrow just like that!!"

"inuyasha I have enough already to taking care of you, do not make any more trouble, I'm your brother and if I say that were moving were moving!"

Inuyasha just stared at him and went to his room , he hated when Sesshomaru

told him what to do, since his parents had died all was chaos, there was more freedom but did it matter? , he starded to think back when he was a kid he remembered he was happy , he had the best friend some one could ever had , he remembered everything except the promise…… that day when they were on the way to their new house they had an accident he was the only one that survived , and well tha accident made him forget everything about that day……..

-----------------------------------Next morning with kagome---------------------------------------

"ok kids we have a new student ( hmm…. I wonder who he… I mean who it is?)"

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
